If No One Thinks You Can, Than You Have To Prove Them Wrong
by Sarah-Sage
Summary: Alec and Mangus' break up destroyed me, so this is me releasing the angst. Alec discovers just how much of his life has been built around Magnus!


Magnus ripped his door open to find Isabelle looking a miserable. She didn't even give him a moment to speak. "Is Alec here? Tell me he has been here all week hiding from our dad," She demanded. Magnus felt his heart freeze a week he hadn't seen Alec in a week because he had broken up with Alec after Camille told him what Alec had been doing with her. Isabelle looked a mess. "He has to be here, because…" her sentence trailed off as a haunted look filled her eyes with a sense of panic.

"I haven't seen him. We broke up." His voice was rough from not talking and basically crying the past week. Isabelle physically reacted to his words flinching backwards.

"It can't be him. Oh Angel, Magnus that body can't be all that is left of my brother. Jace is such a terrible state. He is totally convinced that the body is Alec, but it just can't be. It just can't. Alec is a better fighter than that." Magnus felt his blood run cold as her words registered in his mind. 'His Alec dead? It can't be true. That nephilim, Jace was mistaken. He would know. He would have felt it.' Magnus forced himself to move whispering the tracking spell that would find Alec and prove them wrong. He still had all of Alec's stuff, because the boy had never taken it back. The thought had never occurred to him that Alec wouldn't go back to the Institute. He watched as the spell brought up nothing. Panic was starting to creep further in. 'How the hell was he supposed to live in a world where Alec Lightwood was dead.' "You need to alter the spell." Isabelle's broken voice said.

"Alter how?" He questioned her.

"His rune from the battle in Idris never faded like everyone else." Magnus' head snapped to look at her.

"What do you mean? I haven't seen it on him since the battle." His voice was harsher than he meant it to be.

"It's silver. He showed it to me a few days after the battle and asked me for cover up. He was in such a panic, because only fallen Angels have silver runes. He wanted some way to cover it up, so, no one would know." She was looking at the ground. She sank down against the wall and looked up at him as she whispered the next part. "I gave him some water proof cover up and told him he should tell you in case something was wrong."

Isabelle's eyes were wide open and full of fear. Magnus wasn't sure how Alec's rune could be silver. He wasn't a full angel and only full blooded angels could be fallen. In fact he was pretty certain fallen angels were rumors told by all parties in this never ending war over humanity. Angels cast from heaven to earth cursed to live as humans but not ever get to be human. "Let me try the spell again" He quickly worked in the alterations. He was hit with two images one of a corpse burnt beyond all recognition it was over-layed by an image of a Pandemonium.

"What was that? How can he be in two places at once?" Isabelle gasped.

"He can't be. I will go to Pandemonium and look. You pull yourself together and go tell them I haven't seen Alec for a week either."

"Why? Do you want them to think he is dead?!" She demanded.

"Think Isabelle, if Alec hasn't been home in a week and my tracking spells pulled up multiple images that means Alec is on the run. He may have faked his death to protect you guys. We don't know if the body that was found was Alec or not, but I would rather not give anyone else false hope." He all but shouted at her as he grabbed his coat and left his apartment.

* * *

One Week Ago

Alec stayed on his knees crying as the rain started falling. 'He had screwed up the only good thing in his life and for what? Nothing he didn't care about Magnus immortality. Not when faced with the reality of never seeing him again.' He heard more than saw her appear. "Am I too late?" she gasped out. She glowed an eerie silver color as she approached him. He thought he heard feathers, but that was silly. "You aren't dead this time. That is good news, right?" She came closer and kneeled in front of him. Her hand grasped his chin and forced him to look at her. She let a gasp out. "You don't even remember yet. Well this just got way more awkward than I thought was possible. Over a million years and without fail you remember when I come and now you don't. Someone has hijacked the scripted, haven't they?" She asked as he glazed into her soft green eyes. "What did he say, sweetie? I need his exact words." Her eyes held a hint of fear. He couldn't comprehend why she would want to know anything or what she was doing here.

"He said he never wanted to see me again." He sobbed brokenly as he fell even closer to the ground, but she had already wrapped him up in her arms. Her hand pressing into his heart, he thought he heard her whisper sorry as he felt the pain hit. Millions of years poured into his mind memory after memory all trying to push forward into his brain. He caught snibits of them babies, Magnus Bane, warlocks, fallen, death. He didn't know what to do or how to even be able to sort through any of the information.

"Alec, we have to move. If he left you unprotected we need to move before a demon comes. They can't know you are alive again. We may have to fight this battle from the wrong side. Alec, you need to move. I know I just released you memory block, but damn it I refuse to watch you die again for this love." She grabbed him as his brain supplied a name Èloa for the strange women. She hadn't grabbed him fast enough, because at the direction she moved to leave was blocked by demons.

"He is marked for us fallen." The demon said as his partner came to grabbed Alec's arm, but the demon dissolved in to glitter.

"He is protected by Heaven. You cannot take him. He is ours." Èloa glare and wings slowly unfolded from around her as she spoke to the demon, who stared as if hypnotized. "You will report him dead using Will's body make sure it is burnt beyond recognition. Your partner died in the battle, because Shadowhunters don't go down easy and he was a fool. You never saw me. There was no baby. Do you understand demon?" She projected an air of confidence Alec would never have.

The demon just nodded and made to do as she asked. She turned back to him. "Alec, can you move? We need to leave here and find hollow ground." She started to pull him along as several memories of being pulled by her try to play over his mind's eye. She led him to a small church on the outskirts of Brooklyn. It was small no one would have seen it if they hadn't known it was there. She didn't take him inside but into the garden that was in full midnight bloom. "You need to meditate. It will help you sort through the memories. Start with the most recent ones and then go back." She had placed him by a tree and walked to the outside of the garden and sat under a willow tree. He looked as saw he was near an oak tree.

His eyes closed as he sat down. He was so tired that he wasn't sure what he should be doing. As soon as his eyes closed the memories flooded in front of his mind's eye showing him a time before the war. God had just started earth and humanity. Satan had rebelled and Lilith had been cast out of Eden. Èloa was standing next to him, her runes glowing gold as were his. They were volunteering to watch the nephilim race, but were told that they already had a task. They were to become fallen, but not just any fallen they were chosen to live among the humans and watch Lilith's "children." The next memory is of him holding Èloa as she told him about Lucifer and her love for him. They agreed to falling because he refused to let her go alone and she couldn't stay in heaven after loving the one who waged war against her family.

Magnus just born and so precious being held by Èloa passed in front of his eyes. He felt his breath catch in his throat as his sister showed him the little warlock. The babes eyes opened and he knew his purpose on Earth involved this warlock. The mother refused to hold him claimed he was a soulless devil child. She hung herself and it took every ounce of his control not to steal the baby away when he and Èloa fled the country to avoid the nephilim who were after them. Years passed by and he saw Magnus Bane again, the small baby was now a teenager and he couldn't help, but reach to him. They were disguised as nephilim to avoid detection. The glamour colored their runes black. He had no plan and Èloa would panic if she saw him, but he just needed a little taste of the magic the he felt near the warlock. He was walking by he wasn't going to say anything when Magnus grabbed his arm and pulled him in a dark room. The kiss was unlike anything in heaven or earth.

The memories of every first kiss Alec had ever had were layered over one another in his mind's eye. The differences barley existed. The romance blossomed in a similar fashion to end in heartbreak. He died every time after Magnus walked away, but the words had always been the same.

Alec opened his eyes to the sunset. "I remember everything" he whispered unsure if Èloa could hear him. She was at his side in a second, holding a plate of food out to him.

"Took you long enough, you have been out here a week." He looked sharply at her.

"A week," he felt a small panic rise in him. His poor family would be worried. He was supposed to pick up his stuff from Magnus' and leave the key resting against his heart.

"Your body was found, last night. They only have DNA to go by. We have to leave this place today. The members will ask too many questions. Alec, I have to tell you something."

He stood up and made to leave. "Where should we go?" he asked as she took the lead. Pandemonium was barely open when they arrived. She pulled him out onto the dance floor and drew the invisibility runes on both their arms. It glowed silver before fading a little. "Èloa, he said he never wanted to see me again. Why didn't you just leave me for dust?" She gasped and smacked his arm.

"How dare you? Are you really giving up after eight hundred years of chasing this relationship? So what, if he said that? What the hell does some warlock who can't even recognize you in each life time said some harsh words? It's not as if you can't show him proof the he is wrong to leave you. You gave up heaven for him. You are both immortal, there is the baby to think of. Who would leave a child to grow up alone?"

* * *

_A/N: This is my first Malec story! Its been stuck in my head for days now. For those who are waiting on an update of Breeding, its coming soon! I promise! I just need to finish typing it up, hopefully next weekend! Eloa is actually an angel from a poem. Reviews would be ever so nice!_


End file.
